


Impossible Mission

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also very self indulgent, cause this is what it is, is there a tag where someone is trying to not wake up their lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Ao finds himself in a very compromising situation.Just something I thought would be hilarious, at least to me.
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Impossible Mission

“..Sh..Shut up, or I’ll kill you..”

As if instincts kicked him Ao’s eye shot awake. In a cold sweat, the words that brought bad fortune onto him had him in high alert. A bright subtle orange light above blinded him, moving his arm to cover his eye, he attempted to lift himself up only to be stopped by a heavy weight pinning him down.

Prepared to struggle with whatever restrained him, he quickly looked down to find the source of why that is. Right there, resting her head on his chest, lay his Lady Mizukage, sound asleep.

Rubbing his eye and adjusting to his scenery he slowly began to recollect where he was. They were on his couch, at his place, the lights still on and they were both fully dressed. Slowly he remembered she wanted to stay over at his place, later they had spent most of the night talking before she collapsed on him, prompting him to sleep as well.

If it weren’t for the sound of Mei’s sleep-grumbling he would’ve been tempted to stay there until morning. But he knew they couldn’t, his couch also wasn’t the best place for the both of them to sleep. Staring at her, she slept so soundly, it would be a sin to wake her up from her slumber, so content on using Ao’s chest as a pillow.

“Mei?” He said with a tinge of regret, softly rubbing her shoulder. “Hey, wake up.” He tried a little louder. To no avail, the only responses he got were the sounds of her breathing.

The longer they lay there the more his mind ran, is it a good idea to wake her up? There’s the chance if he does she may not sleep again, and it might ruin her day. Or if he suddenly woke her, she might punch him in the face.. or worse.

He could feel an ache developing in his back, the trifle between getting up or staying there weighed on him hard. She had been working herself to the point of exhaustion over the past week, this had been the first time in months they could be together, enjoy their own company.

That settled it, he wouldn’t ruin this. Now he needed to figure out how to bring her to bed without waking her.

 _“Maybe I can just lift her off me.”_ Shifting his hands he carefully began to lift her shoulders, inching her closer the the couches backrest, from there he could easily slip out and carry her to bed. He had her half off him, until her hands suddenly shot out and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer to her. Twisting herself and Ao onto her side, clinging onto him for dear life. Letting out a soft murmur before going back to softly snoring. 

_“Great, now what Ao.”_ He sighed to himself, this would be much more difficult than anticipated. Not only was Mei’s arm stuck under him, he would have to try and pry her hands off his waist.

Sneaking one of his hands around him, breathing in he delicately placed his hand over hers. His fingers creeping under her palm. He sighed with relief her grip wasn’t too strong as he lifted her arm up and over him.

Now for the second one, this would require strength. Slowly positioning his shoulder and his elbow he moved up to free Mei’s arm from under him, his joints creaked at every movement and beads of sweat forming at his temples. Quickly but cautiously he started to take his leg off the couch.

The next step would determine his fate. From here he would need to plant his foot down, lift himself up onto his hand and then take his other leg off to finally stand up.

 _“You’ve got this, you fought against an Uchiha. You can do this!”_ Cheering himself on.

In one swift movement he moved his leg and pushed himself off the couch onto his feet, stumbling a few inches backwards before finally standing upright. He was free.

 _“I did it!”_ He exclaimed in his head, the stress he from that was greater than any of the fights he had over the years, stepping back to bask in his own glory. Looking back down to see Mei still sleeping peacefully, it made her look that much more gorgeous. He had never felt so lucky in his life.

Finally propping her down on his bed, he let out a long sigh which shaped into a yawn, fatigue had finally hit him. He needed rest.

Undoing the strap around his waist his haori fell to the floor, reaching to take his shirt off. Halfway out, he took a step forward. Only for his foot slip on something, his head felt light and his movements feeling the slow pull of gravity, sending him crashing to the ground.

Wishing he had cleaned his floor sooner, he felt the wind knocked out of him along with the jarring sound of his back hitting his dresser, sending bits and pieces to fall with him.

“Ao..? What’s going on?” Mei slurred and with her voice, his heart sank.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said apologetically, his head dropped, glad to know she wouldn’t see the look of utter embarrassment spread across his face.

“..Are you ok?” She said puzzled as to why he had managed to tangle himself in his own shirt, on the floor, with his arms sticking out above his head.

“I’m not so sure at this point.” He muttered in pity. After such a trial all it took was what felt like a misplaced scroll under his foot.

He could hear her giggling and yawn, “Stay there, I’ll help you.” He heard her say, her hands helping him slip off the shirt he had imprisoned himself in, free to breathe again and promptly greeted with Mei’s sleepy face, “You’re not hurt are you?” She said slightly worried.

“Not physically.” He groaned.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. Also did you carry me from the couch?” She questioned as she pointed outside.

His face went bright red, “W-Well I figured since you had such a tiring week I thought it would be best.. that you were not disturbed. So I transferred you to the bed, no problem.” He said, trying to sound humble.

“How sweet of you~ Are you really my Ao?” She cooed, pinching his ear. He couldn’t help himself but give her a very tired smile.

After they both managed to properly get themselves ready to sleep, Ao flopped down next to her, diving face first into the bed. No count to how exhausted he felt, “How’s your head? You didn’t hit it too hard did you?” Mei asked while playing with his hair.

“No, I only hit my back against the dresser. Everything else is fine.” He muffled from his pillow.

“Good. Otherwise I’d be quite saddened, I still need you for tomorrow.”

“I doubt that would be the thing that stops me.” Stretching his arms up he got under the covers with her, Mei moving her body close to his, wrapping an arm under his to embrace him.

“I hope so.” She said, moving her head up to kiss him, he returned by deeply kissing her back.

“Goodnight, Mei.” He breathed softly.

“Goodnight.” Shifting herself to nuzzle herself into his chest once more.

Stretching his arm, with a click the lamp turned off and folded his arm over her. Now he can finally rest easy.


End file.
